Rion's Past
This is the dialog that shows how Rion Hoshimiya became Darcy. It could be considered a bonus episode to Fruity PreCure. Synopsis Transcript Rion when she was 5 and Shion was eleven with their parents playing with a ball in a park. "Rion-chan kick it over to me." Said Shion and Rion while laughing did, proving the family were extremely close. Soon Shion kick it to Shuko and Shuko kick it to Gemta and Genta kick to Rion. This shows were family were very close. A time skip to two years later, when Rion 7 and Shion was 13 with their parents at a agency with huge line at front. "We'll know that you'll pass the audition to be an idol, Shion." said Genta. "We know you can do it and your sister will make a great idol someday as well." Said Shuko. "Thank You." Said Shion and she went to the back of the line. After awhile the three saw Shion coming out of the agency with a smile. "I've made it." Shion said with a squeal. "That's amazing." Shuko and Genta said together. "Good job." said Rion. Shuko smiled at her. A few days later Shion career begin to shine, causing her to get more popular. Little Rion was coming downstair and went to the door of the living room and her opening the door where she see her parents getting ready to record and watch a drama of Shion. "Hey mom and dad can I ask you for something…" "Sorry Rion we got to watch this drama of Shion." Interrupted Shuko as she set up the DVD. "But.." Rion protested. "Now, now Rion were busy." Said Genta as he turn on the TV. Than he and Shuko push her out of the room and closed the door. "Oh." said Rion sadly. A few days a later she and family were at the table, they had just finish eating together and were just cleaning up. "Now we've done, we can find out about your recent job as a actress in a drama Shion." said Shuko and Genta together. "Okay." Shion said and the three left together, leaving Rion alone. She than sadly and angrily thought to herself "This becoming a routine, whenever I want talk to mom and dad, they've pushed me away, only noticing me when they have to feed me." 3 years later, it shows Rion, now 10 just leaving about to leave to get to home from school when a duo of girls came up to her. "Hey Hoshimiya-San, you're Shion Hoshimiya younger sister right." One asked. "Yes." Rion said in a cold tone. "Well can you ask her for an autograph." the first one asked. "Can I have photo of her please?" Asked the second one. "I'll see." Rion said coldly. And she left. On her home she thought to herself 'Ever since Shion career started, I'm always compared to her. More over my so-called parents have all their attention to her and not me. I wanted to be an idol, did they forget that ever since Shion stupid idol career. I wish I had a different family. Now I'm all alone with no one because of Shion's stupid idol career.' A few days later Rion come up to her parents in the living room. "Hey my class is performing a play and I'm playing one of the lead roles on Saturday can you come to it please." She said in a cold and nasty tone. "Not now honey, beside we have to go to Shion new movie with Shion in the theatres that day." said Genta and than he and Shuko began to push her out of the living room. "But but..." But it's was too as they already push her out of the room and close the door. Rion huffed and thought to herself 'This is becoming a routine of theirs, I tried to gain their attention by telling them about the performances I've doing but failed. They always attended Shion's "stupid" concerts and gigs. Man I wish I had a different family.' A time skip shows a 11 year old Rion dancing very hard in her bedroom.'Huh I'll show them. I always wanted to become an idol when I was younger. I'll train myself to be better than Shion. I'll make them regret not seeing any my performances. Man I wish I had a different family. They always have to attend Shion stupid gigs and concerts because of her fame. They always give their to attention to her and not me at all ever since she became an idol. I'll make them regret they stuff they done to me and that they've stop caring for me like a family should. They always have to push me away because of Shion's career an idol and only notice me when we have to feed me. I'll show how they regret of neglecting me.' she thought to herself. At the next scene she's practicing her singing after school with a teacher at a studio. Than another scene shows her practicing her acting after school with a teacher at a studio. Than another scene of her reading books. Another timeskip shows a birthday party that's been setting up which is Shion's as Genta was setting up the banner which says "Happy Birthday Shion's." Shuko was setting up the cake and presents. Rion, now 13 well she was standing up while her head down and frowning. "Rion did you buy Shion's birthday present." They said together. "Huh, why should I; you never did take her shopping to get a present." Said Rion coldly. "Rion don't be rude to us." Scolded Shuko. "It's still Shion's birthday, you should of bought something." Said Genta in a strict tone. "Yeah, but what about my birthdays oh that's right you never payed any attention to me ever since Shion's idol career started." Shouted Rion. "Well we got a little busy because of career and we wanted their for her." said Shuko. "A little? More like you spend your whole attention to her and her own career than me. You don't love me at all. You never payed any attention to me at all, you only notice when you have to feed me. You don't know anything about me anymore for all these 6 years." Rion talk back to her. "That not true. We do love you." Said Shuko and Genta together. "Oh really than what's my birthday." Rion said. "Um it's on... the.." Said Genta. Both Shuko and Genta were looking confused. "See this is what I mean. You don't don't even know me or even love anymore. I've always tried to gain your attention by telling you both about the performances I've been doing but you don't listen to me at all. You attended Shion's "stupid" concerts and gigs because of her fame. It shows that you love only Shion and her career and not me. It's all started of Shion career." shouted Rion. Soon Shion but the argument was still on. "Oh look who it is, miss fame shows up." Said Reion with a frown. "Rion please stop behaving like this." Said Genta. "And please don't talk to you sister like." Said Shuko in a strict tone. "No and this I what I think of you all." Rion said and took a deep breath. "You don't love me at all and anymore! You won't give me any attention because you only love Shion because ever since her career as an idol started and always give her all your attention and I lived all my life in her shadow and she had everyone's attention. I was always compared to her! You always attend Shion stupid gigs and concerts and never my performances like you always have. It makes me wish I had different family everyday. You're the worse family I could ever had. I think you're all better off without me in your lives. And you all don't love me at all, just yourselves. You're all fakes and now dead to me, all of you. Your failures of being parents and a older sister to me. Mom and dad you're terrible people, you don't deserve my parents of all this time. You never acknowledge me and my existence unless when you have to feed me. You were always paying attention to Shion just because she's just a stupid idol. My dream was also to be idol, did you know that or Did you all forget it because of Shion fame. And that always whenever I wanted to talk to you guys, you pushed me away. I think you all are better off without me. Your all selfish and you don't love me at all. We will never be a family together because of what you guys done. All of you guys suck and are just money and fame lovers, with no other care than you're flaming publicity, you'd ignore your only other daughter away from your lives just to pay attention to the favourite one. Every time when I always when wanted to talk to you guys, you pushed me away. You guys stink! Look at yourself! I hate you all from the bottom of my own heart!" shouted Rion to her family with tears in her eyes. Rion than she ran to her room, leaving her family in shock. Rion flopped onto her bed and started crying on her pillow. At the villains headquarter Tachigare-Byo sensed a darkness ragging in someone heart. "Huh, their is something interesting going on." she said to herself. Tachigare-Byo look into a glass mirror and said "Show me whose darkness is ragging right now that I've sensed a few moments ago." The mirror showed Rion on her bed crying. "This girl darkness I sensed is rather quite good. She feels mostly hate, loneliness and sadness. I can turn her into something I can use." Tachigare-Byo put her hands together and created a black Fruity Broach. And than she teleported. Rion was still crying when she heard 'Ah poor thing, you seem need help well I can give you something to help to get what you want.' inside her head. Rion stopped crying and sat up and turned where she sees a woman that has maroon eyes with shoulder length blackish-brown hair tied in a ponytail with a Jewel ribbon headband. She wore a dress that is calf-length and is black. She also weared maroon sandals. "Who are you?" She said while sniffing and wiping her tears away. "My name is Tachigare-Byo. I can help with your problems." she said. She than took out the black Fruity Broach and gave it to Rion. "Use this object and it will solve your problems." "Uh, Okay." Said Rion, unsure to trust her and than looking at the object. The black Fruity Broach glowed and light came from it and swirled around Rion and when it disappear, Rion change completely. Her short orange hair that is tied in plaits is now very dark brown eyes with maroon hair tied in pigtails. Her long sleeve peachy-orange t-shirt with a brown skirted now a silver and dark orange dress with metallic bit. Her pink stockings and orange shoes are now grey boots with gaps. She was also wearing a smirk and had folded her arms. "Well, who are you now and what's your purpose my dear." Said Tachigare-Byo with a smile. "I am called Darcy and my purpose is to serve you and become a mysterious idol that sings dark songs that will collect bad energy from people who listen to them my mistress." She said while bowing. "Now you'll transform back your own ego in a few seconds and if you want to transform into Darcy you have to hold the Black Fruity Broach up and say "Darcy! Singing Sour!"and you can transform back into your ego by "Singing Sour! Power Down!", understand." said Tachigare-Byo. "Yes." Darcy said while nodded. And shes transform back Rion. "Now come with me with your things and I'll give what you needs the most." Tachigare-Byo said and hold out her hand. Rion got out 2 large suitcases and two big bags from under her bed. Rion open them up and opened her closets, draws, cupboards and boxes and took her clothes and items she wants from them and began packaging and putting them in the bags and suitcases. When she was done, tore out a paper from a notebook and wrote on it and left it on her desk. She gather up her bags and suitcases and said to Tachigare-Byo "Let's go." Rion took her hand and they teleported to Tachigare-Byo headquarters. Back to Rion family, they were letting Rion's speech sink into them. Genta was the first to speak "I think Rion was nearly right about us." "You think! We all know she's was nearly right about us. We've been so caught up in Shion's fame, career and the excitement that we got carried away, leaving poor Rion alone and sad. It's all our fault she's like these. We do love her but we got involve Shion's fame, career and the excitement that it took all our attention away from her. We should do something about this." Said Shuko. "How about we go to her room and apologies to her and we also spend more time with her to make up the lost time we missed from all those years." Said Genta. The other two nodded and they went up to her bedroom. "Rion can we come in?" Said Shuko when knocking the door but their was no answer. "Rion are you there?" Said Shion. "Rion were coming in." Said Genta and he grabbed onto the handle. Than he pushed it and open the door. And this what shocks them, a Rion wasn't their and the closets, draws and cupboards doors were open and empty. "What! What's going on? Where's Rion?" Said Shion's as they enter the room and began to look around. "Where are her things?" Said Genta as he looked into cupboards. "Where are her clothes?" Said Shuko as she looked into closets. "Hey what's this?" Shion said as she picked up a note that's been written. Shuko and Genta came up to her and look at it as well. "This is a note from Rion." And they read it together. It saids: 'Goodbye my so called family. I've left you all because you're all failure of a family. You wouldn't give any attention at all to me because of ever since Shion's Idol career began and you love fame more than love me. You never needed me or loved me as your only other daughter and only sister in the first place. I'll be staring my own idol career that'll be better than Shion's but under a penname so you can't find and make me listen to your excuses. So sayonara to the failure and dead of my useless family.' "Oh no she's gone. It all our fault, we pushed her to this. We should've been better parents." Shuko cried out and began to cry. "You're right, Rion is gone and we don't even no where she went." Said Genta as he cried. "I'm a failure as well as an older sister." Said Shion as she began to cry. Soon they began to look for her. A final timeskip to two years. Rion was at a tv station, at one of its studio and on a stage. She was wearing a black butterfly mask, a black dress, black boots and black fingerless glove. She singing into a head set and she was singing her main song, "Dark Butterfly".She was singing and dancing at the same time. Black energies, people bad energies was collected and were put into orbs that were secretly in her sports bag. Meanwhile in front of a tv store, Rion family was their. "Any luck finding her this time." Shion said, she was wearing a pair of sunglasses and a hat to disguise herself. "No and we haven't able to for all these years. I want my Rion back. I want to know if she's alright, if she's okay. I want her to know that we're sorry for horrible things we did to her." Shuko said in tears and started. "It all our fault she's gone." Genta said in a sad tone. "I'm the one who caused her to ran away." Said Shion in a sad voice. Than they heard music and they turn around to the TV's of the store where people. They saw a idol singing dancing on stage. "That girl, hang on. I think that's Rion! If you look really closely you can that's Rion." Said Shuko in shock. "You're right. She's a masquerade idol. Said Genta in shock. "I know that's studio. I once used it of a tv station during a summer tour. Following me." Shion said and turn around and run to the studio. Shuko and Genta also turned around and followed Shion. A woman security guard was at the front door of the stationand Rion family arrived at the door. "Excuse me. But can we got to one of your studios? One of your stars, Hoshimiya Rion is a member of our family so can we go see her please." Genta begged. "Sorry but I can't let you go into the TV station without some evidence or a pass that you might don't have." Said the security guard while shaking her head. "Well I'm an idol as well. I'm Hoshimiya Shion. Don't you recognised me so you have to let us in." Said Shion. "It's still a no, because you don't have some evidence to prove it that you're idol." Said the security guard while putting her hands. Rion family got disappoint and it showed on their faces. "Oh mom dad lets go. We can't do much here." Shion said to them and they turn around and left. The security guard woman than smirk and transform into Tachigare! "No one is going to take my Darcy away." Category:Fruity PreCure Category:CureJade2910